


Sun & Snow

by Aramirandme81



Series: A Johnsons Christmas Calendar 2013 [21]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solstice... Axl's not sure he understands so he asks his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun & Snow

Solstice, Olaf had said, was a celebration of the death of the old year and birth of a new one with the rebirth of the sun.

 

Solstice, mum had said, was a celebration where you gave thanks for the bounty of your crops or trade in the past seasons that would now see you through the lean months.

 

Solstice, Mike had said, was a celebration where you gave thanks for the game killed, caught and preserved in summer and autumn, and a prayer for hunters luck in the winter.

 

Solstice, Anders had said, was a celebration of all the good things in life. A time to be together in merriment before winter could force you into isolation and a damn fine excuse for getting together and get pissed.

 

Solstice, Ty had said, was a goodbye to all things warm and light. One last hurra before the cold and the dark moved in and took over. A wake of sorts.

 

Solstice Axl found, was all of those things and none of those things.

Because the Solstice they, as gods, were celebrating was the Winter Solstice.

But the 21’st of December in New Zealand? 

Well that was the Summer Solstice.

So Solstice to Axl was a celebration of what had been, what was and what would come... whatever that may be. 

“SKÅL!”


End file.
